Together
by ladyyoko86
Summary: They just wanted to be together until something ripped them apart.
1. Chapter 1

Together 

Chapter 1

Addicted, that was the only word that could accurately describe it. She was addicted to him; his eyes, his hair and especially his touch. His fingers drove her mad with ecstasy.

Obsessed, that was a good word to describe his situation. He was obsessed with her; her laugh, her beauty, and her curves. Her kisses drove him wild.

Every waking moment they spent together wrapped in each other's arms. They never wanted to be apart, and they weren't until one day. . .

Let me start at the beginning

Botan was running, she was late, very late. 'Oh, Koenmas going to kill me' she thought. She picked up the ace when she ran smack dab into someone or something. She braced herself for the fall, but it never came. She looked up to see what had stopped her and was met with a pair of emerald eyes.

"Kurama!" she cried.

"Hello Botan" he said. She extracted herself from him and said "Sorry Kurama, I'm just in a hurry."

"I noticed" he replied looking at her amused.

"What are you doing in Spirit World Kurama?" she asked while she straightened her clothing.

"I had some business to discuss with Koenma" he replied.

"Oh" she said while fidgeting. Before either could speak again a shout could be heard throughout the halls.

"BOTAN!" she cringed and said "Oh no" and ran away. Kurama grinned at her back 'she's rather cute when she's flustered' he thought as he walked away.

Later that night while Kurama lay in bed staring at the ceiling he heard a soft tap on the window. He got up to see who it could be, although he had a pretty good idea, after all there was only one person who didn't use the front door. He opened his mouth to ask Hiei what he wanted this late but was surprised to see Botan.

"Hello Botan" he said.

"Hello Kurama" she replied. Neither spoke until Kurama realized she was still floating outside his window, he came to his senses and said "I'm sorry, would you like to come in?"

She nodded and climbed into his bedroom. "So what brings you to Ningenkai Botan?"

"I wanted to spend some time with everyone, but as it turns out everyone's busy so I came to ask you if you had plans." she said.

"Botan, it is kind of late, how about tomorrow?"

"Oh yeah" she replied as her shoulders slumped. He couldn't help but notice her disappointment and quickly said "As it turns out I'm not all that tired, let's get out of here."Before she knew it she was being dragged outside by Kurama. Her heart jumped into her throat at his touch.

"Kurama, where are we going?" she asked quietly. He smiled mischievously and said "it's a surprise."

He let go of her hand as they got into his car. She couldn't help but be a little disappointed at the loss of warmth. They rode in silence, Botan sneaked peeks at his profile every few minutes. He drove outside of the city and made his way into the hills. After a few more minutes they finally stopped in front of a domed building. She looked around as she stepped out of the car not knowing what he had in store for her. He once again took her hand and led her inside. She smiled as he smiled at her.

"Botan do you know where we are?"

"No" she replied.

"Well I figured it was a perfect night for stargazing" he said as he moved to open the dome. She gasped as the doors moved to reveal the bright night sky. "Kurama how did you know about his place?"

"My mother used to bring me here" he replied. She smiled and looked up to see the bright stars. "It's almost as if we could reach out and touch them from here" she said. She fell silent and just marveled at the beautiful sight before her. He led her to a chair where they could relax as they gazed into the night sky.

"They are so beautiful" he exclaimed.

"Yes you are" he whispered.

"What?" she asked as she looked at him.

"I said, yes they are" he replied hoping she wouldn't see the red streaked across his face.

'Did I just say that out loud?' he thought.

"Did he just say I was beautiful?' se pondered.

The two fell silent again as they continued to watch the stars. She jerked her head towards him when she felt him cover her hand with his. He smiled at her and raised her hand to his lips. "Thanks for joining me Botan, sometimes I forget how to let everything go and have fun" he said after his lips left her hand.

"You're welcome" she whispered. They continued stargazing for a while longer until she said "Kurama I really should be getting back to Spirit World, Koenma will be wondering where I am."

"Alright" he said, with that he got up to close the dome and drive them back home. She thanked him again as she got out of the car and summoned her oar to head back. Before she could leave he grabbed her hand and pulled her down to kiss her cheek.

"Thank you Botan" he said as he let her go to head inside and go to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Together 

Chapter 2

The next day Kurama awoke with a smile on his face. He couldn't explain why he felt so happy, his smile widened as this thoughts turned to last night. Immediately something clicked in his brain 'Could it be? Am I this happy because of Botan's visit? Does this mean I might have feelings for her?' he shook his head as if to clear the uncertainties floating around his head.

He got ready and made his way downstairs to start breakfast, however he was surprised to see Botan in his kitchen cooking, or attempting to cook. He tried to hide his smirk as he said "Good morning, Botan." She jumped at the sound of his voice and knocked over the open carton of milk that was on the counter causing it to spill all over the floor.

"Oh, no!" she cried looking around for a towel to start cleaning up the mess. "I'm sorry Botan I didn't mean to startle you" he said as he walked into the kitchen to get a towel to help her clean up the mess. She moved to take the towel from him to clean up when he told her to sit; she did and watched him quietly as he cleaned the mess.

"Oh Kurama I'm sorry u wanted to do something nice for you to thank you for last night and I've gone and screwed it all up" she said as she buried her face in her hands. He quickly moved to where she was sitting and laid a hand on her knee and said gently "Botan this was a lovely gesture but unnecessary, you don't have to thank me for anything I rather enjoyed your company last night." She removed her hands from her face and smiled as her purple eyes met his emerald ones.

"Come, I'll help clean up the rest of this mess, and we'll go somewhere for breakfast" he said as he rose and made his way to the stove start throwing out the ruined food. "Ok" she said as she moved to help him. Soon the kitchen was clean once more and they were on their way to eat out. The two laughed and joked while eating. When they finished Kurama suggested they go for a walk. They walked in silence down the crowded street towards nowhere in particular. She giggled at the looks women were throwing his way; he never acknowledged them, not a single one.

"Kurama, how do you do it?"

"Do what?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

"How do you handle all the attention and advances you get from all these women?"

"What do you mean?"

"You mean you don't notice?" she said eyebrows raised.

"No. Should I? He said, she just stared at him and started laughing. He was flustered. She looked at him and could tell he was confused and said "never mind."

They started walking again and he snuck a glance at her "Botan, let's go to the park" he said as he intertwined his fingers with hers. She gasped as she felt his hand find its way to hers, she looked down just to be sure 'I can't believe he's holding my hand' she thought. Soon the two had arrived at the park where he led them to a secluded area.

"What are we doing here?" she asked.

"I thought you might like to swing" he said as he pointed to a pair of swings in a corner. She nodded and they walked over. She sat down first and began to laugh when she felt him start to push her. She kicked her legs and enjoyed the feeling of the wind in her hair. He continued to push her, neither saying a word.

She almost fell as she felt the swing come to a sudden stop she looked up at him to see why he had stopped pushing her; he was looking up at the sky. "Kurama what's wrong?"

"We should head home" he said as he helped her out of the swing.

"But. . . "She trailed off as the sky darkened as it started raining. She cried out in surprise and they both started running in the same direction. By the time they had made it back to his house their clothes were soaked and their hair was plastered to their faces. They ran inside as quick as they could and laughed when they were finally able to get a good look at the other.

'Even soaking wet he's gorgeous' she thought.

"Botan" he said while she was lost in thought. She snapped out of it and acknowledged him.

"We should get out of these wet clothes."

"But I don't have anything else to wear" she said.

"Not to worry I might have something that might fit you" he led her to his room where he rummaged through his closet for some clothes for her. He handed her some clothes and she left to go change. She discarded her wet clothes quickly and made her way back to his room, she opened the door and her jaw dropped at the sight of him shirtless.

"I'm sorry Kurama I should have knocked" she said as her cheeks began to redden.

"No problem" he said before she shut the door so he could change in private. She made her way downstairs to the kitchen to make some hot tea. He opened the door expecting to see her, but she wasn't there. He went looking for her and found her once again in the kitchen.

"Botan you're not planning on cooking again are you?" he joked. She swatted at him and said 'No one attempt per day is enough."

Phew, he breathed a sigh of relief. "Let me cook for you then" he said as he made his way to the pantry to grab what he needed to start dinner. A short while later dinner was ready and they sat down across from each other at the table to enjoy the meal.

"Kurama this is great!" she said between bites.

"I'm glad you like it" he said. As they finished dinner he asked if she would like to stay and watch a movie with him, she agreed. They both sat on the sofa a big bowl of popcorn between them and started the movie. Kurama woke a few hours later with a kink in his neck 'why do my legs feel funny' he thought and he looked down and was surprised to see Botan asleep with her head in his lap. He smiled and shifted slightly to keep from hurting his neck more and went back to sleep. They stayed like that until morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Together

Chapter 3

Botan woke the next day confused; she opened her eyes and looked around trying to figure out where she was. She suddenly remembered last night 'Right we were watching a movie'. She turned her head to look up and was met with a sight of a sleeping Kurama. She realized she must have fallen asleep in his lap, she quickly fumbled to get up, and her movements woke him up. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and said "Is it morning already?"

"Yes" she squeaked embarrassment evident on her face. 'I can't believe I fell asleep in his lap' she thought. He noticed the look on her face but said nothing. "Did you sleep well? My lap is probably not the most comfortable place in the world to sleep" he said as she jumped off the couch.

"I'm sorry Kurama I have to go" and with that she raced out the door. She was out of sight before he could say a word. He couldn't help but feel disappointment at her absence. He got up and stretched trying to work out the kinks he felt from sleeping on the couch. He busied himself with housework until it was time for him to head to the university.

While walking through campus he couldn't help but think about her, as he did he grinned. During class he found himself ignoring the lecture and daydreaming about what it might be like to be her boyfriend. He snapped out of his reverie when the professor said "Mr. Minamino you do realize class is over don't you?" Kurama looked around and indeed he was the only person left in class. He got up and made his way out the door where he made his way home where he sat down to start working on a project.

Meanwhile. . .

Botan sat in Keiko's bedroom; the two girls went laughing and joking. Suddenly Botan fell silent and Keiko looked at her confused. "Botan what's wrong?"

"It's nothing Keiko. I'm just a little preoccupied."

"Is there something you would like to talk about?" Keiko asked.

"Well now that you mention it I did want to ask you something. How did you know Yusuke was the one?"

Keiko sat stunned for a moment and then said "I just knew, we had been friends forever. My heart would beat faster and I began to hate it when he wasn't around. Why do you ask?"

"Well" Botan trailed off as if she was embarrassed.

"Botan do you have a crush on someone?" Keiko asked.

Botan's cheeks flushed and she looked away "I knew it" Keiko cried "Who is it? Wait don't tell me, its Kurama isn't it?" she continued excitedly. Botan groaned and threw her head back "is it that obvious?"

Keiko looked at her friend and said "Well sometimes you get this look on your face when he's around."

"What kind of look?"

"You know kind of dreamy eyed, like your brain has gone all fuzzy."

Botan thought for a moment about what Keiko had said, Keiko fell silent not wanted to disturb her friend's thoughts. Keiko looked at Botan when she heard her ask "What should I do?"

Keiko replied "Maybe you should tell him."

"Yes" she said unsure of herself. Keiko patted her hand as if to comfort and reassure her. "Botan, don't worry everything will turn out fine."

"Thanks Keiko" Botan said "I appreciate your advice. I should really get back to Spirit World." She summoned her oar and was soon flying through the air. She was lost in thought as she flew home, she was so lost in thought that she almost fell off her oar. She righted herself and breathed a sigh of relief as she landed and made her way to her room.

Kurama was sitting in his living room with a book in his hand; he had been stuck on the same page for the past ten minutes. He snapped the book shut and blew his bangs out of his face. "Why can't I get her out of my head?' he thought.

He smiled as his thoughts turned once again to Botan; he smiled as he remembered the time they had spent together over the past couple of days. He chuckled at the memory of her attempting to cook, and how cute she was when she was flustered.

'Could it be that I, dare I say it love her?' he thought. He lay back on the couch and covered his eyes "I need to think."

Botan lay in her bed thinking about what Keiko had said, she knew her friend was right but couldn't bring herself to admit her feelings just yet.


	4. Chapter 4

Together

Chapter 4

Kurama was upset. He hadn't seen or heard from Botan in a few days and he didn't like it one bit.

'Did I do something wrong?' he thought, 'Maybe I should go talk to her.'

He went to his room to change clothes and soon was headed to Spirit World. He thought of what he would say to her and before he knew it he had arrived. He made his way to her room and raised his hand to knock. He waited for a response but none came.

'I guess she's not here' he thought as he turned to head back home when he heard a voice say "Hello Kurama". He looked up to see Koenma.

"Hello Koenma, how are you today?" he asked politely.

"I'm well. What brings you here today?" Koenma asked curiously.

"Well I wanted to talk to Botan, but it seems she's not here."

"I'm aware of that, she came to me yesterday and asked to have some time off and I complied" Koenma explained.

"Oh well thanks. I guess I'll be heading back home now" and with that Kurama turned to head back to Nigenkai shoulders slumped in disappointment.

"She did say she was staying in Human World" Koenma said as he walked away. Kurama smiled and made his way back home. 'How do I find her? Maybe I should check with Genkai first.' He made his way to the temple and was disappointed once again when he saw she was not there. 'Maybe she decided to see Shizuru' he thought as he made his way to the Kuwabara household to call on the siblings. He was even more disappointed when he found out she wasn't with Shizuru either. "Check with Keiko" Shizuru said to his retreating back.

He made his way to Keiko's house ever hopeful. His face brightened as her house came into view. He knocked on the door and waited patiently, he smiled politely when Keiko opened the door.

"Good afternoon Keiko, how are you?"

"I'm well Kurama. What brings you here today?" Keiko asked.

"Well I came looking for Botan. Is she here?"

"I'm sorry Kurama she's not." His face fell as Keiko told him. Keiko couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"Thanks Keiko, see you later" he said sadly as he walked towards home.

'Where could she be?' he thought. He decided to take a walk instead of going home; he needed to clear his head. 'Perhaps I should leave her alone' he thought. He looked up at his surroundings; he had unknowingly walked to the park where he had brought Botan earlier in the week. He slowly walked toward the place where he and Botan had enjoyed a few laughs, the swings. He stopped in his tracks when he noticed the blue haired woman sitting on a swing the wind blowing her hair around her face.

"May I join you?" he asked her in a whisper. She jerked her head up to look at him. She hesitated for a moment before answering "yes."

He sat down on the swing beside her and said "Botan is everything ok?" she waited a beat and said "Yes Kurama I just needed to think."

"I understand" he replied. The two continued to swing in silence. Botan soon felt herself being pushed and looked up, amethyst eyes met emerald ones and their breath caught in their throats. He had the sudden urge to lean down and kiss her but refrained; instead he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it. She looked at him surprised.

"Botan, I've enjoyed the time we have spent together" he said as his lips left her hand.

"You have?" she said as if to question him.

"Of course, and I would like to spend more time with you if that's alright."

Botan stood up and turned to look at him, she walked around the swing to him. She stood in front of him and looked into his eyes and saw he was being sincere "I would like that very much Kurama" she said. He immediately reached out and pulled her into a hug, the two stayed like that for a few minutes until Botan pulled away.

"Botan would you care to accompany me tomorrow?"

"To where?" she asked.

"It's a surprise" he replied with a grin.

'I can't resist that face' she thought.

"Yes Kurama I would love to" she said. He leaned down and kissed her forehead and said "Come, I'll walk you back to Keiko's, I assume that's where you're staying."

"Alright" and with that the two walked out of the park towards home.


	5. Chapter 5

Together 

Chapter 5

Botan sat in Keiko's room thinking about what Kurama had said. Keiko asked her a question but Botan didn't hear her.

"Botan!" Keiko yelled.

"What?" Botan cried as she turned to her friend.

"I've been talking to you for the past five minutes and you haven't heard a word I said."

"I'm sorry Keiko, I'm not trying to be rude, I just have something on my mind." Botan explained.

"Does it have anything to do with a certain red head we both know" Keiko said with a wicked grin. Botan's cheeks flushed at her friends teasing.

"If you must know yes. He said he wanted to spend more time with me" Botan told her friend.

"Botan that's wonderful!" Keiko exclaimed as she clapped her hands together.

"Yes, but. . ." Botan started "I'm really nervous" she finished.

"Nervous, why?" said the confused brunette.

"Well, I don't have too much experience with boys or dates for that matter. What if I do something to make him stop liking me?" she asked.

"Oh Botan if he didn't really like you he wouldn't have asked you to spend time with him. You have nothing to be nervous about. Just enjoy his company." She nodded as her friends advice, Keiko stifled a yawn and said "It's getting late, let's go to bed." Botan nodded and changed into her pjs and crawled into bed, she fell asleep her thoughts on Kurama.

Kurama lay awake staring at nothing in particular. He couldn't get to sleep, he was too anxious for tomorrow. He heard a knock on the window and got up to open it. Hiei entered the room and Kurama said "Good evening Hiei what brings you here?"

"I was just in the neighborhood" the dark haired demon replied. Kurama acknowledge him but did not say a word. After a few minutes of silence Hiei spoke up "Kurama you seem preoccupied."

"Hmmm" was his reply.

Hiei smiled and his Jagan eye glowed. He looked into Kurama's thoughts and was amused to see that they were focused on a certain blue haired ferry girl.

"Well, well it seems you can't stop thinking about a certain clumsy blue haired woman" he said with a smirk. Kurama turned to glare at his friend and said "Stay out of my head Hiei."

Hiei laughed and replied "You should tell her how you feel.'

"How can I do that when I myself am unsure of what my feelings are?"

"Hnnn silly humans and their emotions" Hiei said and Kurama glared at him.

"Is there something else you wanted Hiei?" Kurama asked rather snappily.

Hiei smirked again and shook his head and made his way to the window to leave. He sent one last look over his shoulder and saw Kurama once again lost in thought.

'Fox tell her' he said to Kurama telepathically as he leaped out the window and disappeared into the night.

Unbeknownst to Kurama and Botan someone had been watching them. Someone who did not feel these two should be together, someone on a mission to make sure they never got their chance to express their feelings.


	6. Chapter 6

Together 

Chapter 6 

Botan woke up the next up early the next morning, she was too nervous to sleep 'I wonder what he has in store for today?' she thought. Keiko entered the room rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Good morning Keiko" Botan said. Keiko replied with a yawn while walking towards the coffee pot. She grabbed a mug poured herself a glass and sat down at the table across from Botan.

"Botan, how long have you been up?"

"A while, I couldn't sleep. I'm too nervous about today" she replied. Keiko stared at her friend and reached over and patted her hand as if to reassure her. Botan looked up at Keiko and smiled. The phone ringing startled them both; they looked at each other surprised.

"Who could be calling this early?" Keiko said as she got up to answer the phone. "Hello" Keiko said, she looked towards Botan and held the phone out to her and said "It's for you."

Botan got up and walked over and took the phone from Keiko "Hello" she said.

"Good morning Botan" Kurama said.

"Good morning Kurama" she replied. They continued with the pleasantries and then fell silent until Kurama said "Botan I called to ask if you would still like to spend the day together?"She shook her head in response until she realized he couldn't see her and then whispered "yes.'

He said "Great then I'll pick you up in an hour" and with that he hung up. She stood there with the phone in her hand; she finally put it back on the hook when she heard the dial tone.

Keiko who had been listening to the one sided conversation looked at her friend and said 'Well?"

"He's coming to pick me up in an hour."

"Well then let's get going, we have to get you ready" Keiko said as she grabbed Botan's hand and dragged her away to help her ready herself for her day out with Kurama. The hour passed by rapidly and soon the doorbell rang. Keiko clapped her hands excitedly and went to answer the door.

"Hello Keiko" said Kurama after she opened the door.

"Good morning Kurama" Keiko replied. "I'll just go and get Botan for you" she said before he could open his mouth to say another word. He smiled and thanked her. He stood in the living room waiting for Botan. He looked up as he heard footsteps and his heart skipped a beat as he saw her.

"Hello" she said as she shifted nervously from one foot to the other.

'She is beautiful' he thought.

"Hello" he replied as he offered her his arm "are you ready?" she gulped and moved forward to take his arm as she nodded. He led her to his car where he opened the door to help her in. 'Such a gentleman' she thought. He got in the car and started it up and soon they were on their way. Neither said a word as he drove, she looked out the window and watched the buildings pass by. She was surprised to see they were heading out of the city.

"Kurama where are we going?" she asked. He turned to her and grinned sheepishly and said "You'll just have to wait and see." She fell silent and continued to stare out the window.

"Would you care to listen to some music?" he asked.

"Sure" she said, and he reached over to turn on the radio. He found a station and turned the volume up to a manageable level. He turned back to watch the road as he drove all the while sneaking glances at her. He smiled in amusement as he noticed she was dancing in her seat. He let out a chuckle and she looked at him confused.

"I didn't know you liked Ningen music Botan" he said and she realized she had been caught.

"Well spending time with Keiko has rubbed off on me" she said as she smiled. They both laughed at her comment. Silence followed and he once again turned back to the road. Soon they were pulling off the highway and stopping in a secluded area. He got out of the car first and made his way to her side to open her door and help her out. He walked to the trunk and opened it and removed two backpacks.

"Come" he said as he held out a hand, she took it and they were off.


	7. Chapter 7

So I wanted to say thanks to all who have and are reading my stories. I appreciate your support.

Together

Chapter 7

Botan stared at the back of Kurama's head as he led her away from the car. 'I wonder what he has planned, and why won't he tell me?' she thought. Kurama turned to look at her and smiled. He led her through a wooded area and into a clearing. They stopped and he released her hand. She was disappointed at the lack of contact but said nothing.

He took the backpack from his shoulder and opened it and took out what looked to be a blanket. He spread it out before them and then reached in the bag once more and pulled out food containers. He told her to have a seat and once she was seated he began to open the containers and divide the food that was within.

'A picnic brunch, how thoughtful' she thought.

"I hope you enjoy the food Botan, I made it all myself" he said as he smiled at her.

"I'm sure I will Kurama, after all you are a better cook than I am" she replied while chuckling.

The two ate in silence while gazing at their surroundings. The clearing was extensive, and the view was amazing. They could see mountains in the distance and off to their left was a meadow filled with wild flowers. She opened her mouth to comment on the beauty before them when he said "This place sure is beautiful isn't it?"

"I was thinking the same thing" she said. She met his eyes and in that instant her mouth turned to cotton. His emerald eyes were staring intently at her not wanting to ever stop. He realized he was staring at her and looked away embarrassed. The two ate and continued to gaze at the beauty of nature. When they were done he gathered up everything and put it back in his backpack.

He stood up and once again offered her his hand and asked "Are you ready for the next surprise Botan?"

"There's more!" she cried.

"Of course, I planned the whole day" he replied as she took his hand once more. She once again found herself staring at his hair as he led her to her next surprise. They walked for a few more minutes until Kurama stopped abruptly, Botan who had not been paying much attention ran smack dab into him. "Sorry Kurama" she said. "It's quite alright Botan, we're here anyway" he replied as he moved her so she could see where he had brought them.

She gasped at the sight before her; he had brought her to a lake. Botan couldn't believe her eyes, the water was as blue as the sky and there were flowers scattered all along the banks. "Do you like it?" he asked her.

"Kurama, of course it's wonderful, but what are we doing here?" she asked.

"Why we are going swimming of course" he replied as he once again took the backpack from his shoulder.

"But I don't have a swimsuit" she said.

"Look in your backpack" he replied with a wink. She opened the backpack and gasped there inside was not only a swimsuit but a towel. "How did. . ."

"I had a little help from Keiko" he said before she could finish. There's a secluded area over there if you wish to go change. With that she walked away to change, when she came back she was once again met with the sight of a shirtless Kurama. Her eyes widened and she thought 'Oh my'.

He looked at her and was speechless. He had never seen her in a swimsuit before and was pleasantly surprised at her curves. He stared at her until she said "Kurama" and his cheeks flushed red at being caught staring. "I'm sorry Botan, did you say something?"

"Um, it's just. . ." she trailed off. He smiled at her nervousness and began to make his way towards the water. He dove into the calm water and when he resurfaced he looked at her and said "Come on Botan."

She walked slowly to the water and dipped a toe in. Kurama dove once more but she didn't notice, she let out a scream as she felt a hand wrap itself around her ankle and pull her into the water. She came up sputtering and looked at Kurama, he was laughing. She splashed him in the face and he stopped, he looked at her and began to splash her back. The two continued this game for a while until she said "I give up!" he raised his arms in triumph and soon found himself with his head underwater.

He resurfaced and looked around for Botan; she was nowhere to be found. He got a little worried until he felt her presence behind him. He moved out of her reached before she could push him under again. He reached an arm out and pulled her close to him to stop her from assaulting him again. She gasped at the feeling of his arms around her body. He looked at her and saw she was uncomfortable and quickly let her go.

"I'm sorry Botan I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable" he said apologetically.

"It's alright Kurama you just startled me" she whispered. 'Although it did feel good being in his arms' she thought to herself. They waded in the water neither wanting to say anything. "Botan lets play a game" he said.

"What kind of game?" she asked.

"How about Marco Polo?" he said. She told him she didn't how to play, and he explained it to her and she agreed. "I'll be it first" he said as he closed his eyes. She tried not to laugh and fiver herself away as he blindly chased after her. He reached out and nearly grabbed her but she moved away at the last second. She couldn't help herself she started giggling and couldn't stop, before she knew it his arms wrapped around her and he said "Gotcha." He opened his eyes and looked into her beautiful amethyst orbs.

She stopped laughing as she stared into his eyes. What she saw in them both excited and overwhelmed her. Before she could break free of his grasp he tightened his hold on her and leaned forward so his lips were hovering above hers. Neither took a breath.

They stayed like that until he realized what he was about to do and he pulled away and dropped his arms from her waist. "Botan maybe we should head home" she nodded and said "ok" and they both made their way back to dry land and wrapped themselves up to dry off before making their way back to the car.

They rode in silence neither wanting to show how disappointed they both were.

'Stupid' he thought 'you should have kissed her.'

'Did he not want to kiss me? Does that mean de doesn't like me?' she pondered. He reached over and covered her hand with his; she jerked her head to look at him. His hand stayed on her s until they reached Keiko's house. He turned off the car but neither made a move to exit the vehicle until he said "Botan."

She looked at him as he leaned over and kissed her cheek. She smiled at his action. He smiled back at her and opened his mouth to say something but his smile soon turned into a scowl. "Is something wrong Kurama?"

"Botan, let's get inside" he said as he pulled away from her and rushed her out of the car and inside the house. He opened the door for her to enter and told her goodnight. As he shut the door behind her he looked around scanning the area for a trace of the evil aura he had just felt.

The shadow smiled, he decided now to make his presence known and was not disappointed when he sensed the fox's energy change. He watched his prey escort the deity inside and look around for the dark presence he had felt. The shadow was gone before the fox could discover where he had hidden. He thought 'Soon Kurama soon I will have what I desire" and with that he disappeared.


	8. Chapter 8

Together

Chapter 8

Botan lay in bed thinking about what had happened that day. She was sure now more than ever that Kurama did feel something for her and that made her happy. But his behavior at the door was unusual 'What could have caused him to act that way?' she thought 'Maybe I should ask him' and with that she snuck out of the house, summoned her oar and flew to Kurama's.

Kurama too lay in bed, normally his thoughts would be on a certain blue haired deity but right now he was trying to figure out to what or who the energy he felt earlier belonged to. He had never felt energy like that before and he was sure it was not friendly. He was so lost in thought he didn't hear the knock on the window. The knocking became more insistent and he snapped out of it and realized what the noise was. He rose to open the window not paying attention to who entered his room he said with his back turned "What do you want Hiei?"

Botan cleared her throat and said his name. His eyebrows rose in surprise and he looked at her and apologized. "Botan, I'm sorry usually Hiei is the only one who comes in through the window. What brings you here Botan, are you alright?"

"Yes, Kurama I'm fine. Are you alright? You seemed rather preoccupied earlier and I wanted to make sure you were fine."

"How thoughtful" he said "Yes I'm fine I just thought u sensed something but turns out it was nothing." He continued.

'I don't want to worry her, I need to take care of this problem myself' he thought.

"Kurama" she said again and he once again turned his attention back to the lovely woman standing before him. She reached out and grabbed his hand as a gesture of comfort. He looked down at her hand then back to her face. She had a small smile on her lips. Without a second thought he pulled her body close to his and wrapped her in a hug.

"Thank you Botan" he whispered in her ear. His breath on her skin caused her knees to go weak. Kurama noticed and blew in her ear once again. She gasped and thought 'He's being so forward. What does it mean?'

He realized what he was doing and pulled away from her 'If I continue this I might cross a line I'm not sure I want to cross just yet' he thought.

"Botan tell me, was there something else you wanted to ask me?" he asked her quietly as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

'Yes' she thought but she said "No I just wanted to make sure you were well."

"I appreciate your concern. By the way does Keiko know you're here?" he asked.

She fidgeted and said "I kind of snuck out.'

"I figured as much, it's late would you care to stay here tonight?" he asked not looking at her.

"I'd like that very much" she replied. He looked up at her and said "Then its settled you can sleep in here and I'll take the couch." She nodded "Kurama would you happen to have some pajamas I could wear?"

"Let me check" and with that he rummaged in his dresser for some old pajamas that might fit her. He found some and handed them to her. He left the room so she could change. He knocked a moment later and heard her say "come in."

He opened the door and smiled at the sight of her; the clothes were big but looked good on her. She turned and saw him looking at her. "I came to grab my book" he said as he walked towards the nightstand.

He grabbed the books and once again made his way to the door, he turned and looked at her one last time and said "goodnight" she replied in kind and with that he shut the door and left her alone. Botan lay down and wrapped herself in the blanket and took a deep breath. She was surrounded by his scent and it was intoxicating. She fell asleep and dreamed of him.

Meanwhile on the couch Kurama attempted to read but couldn't focus, all he could think about was the beauty who lay upstairs in his bed. He wanted nothing more than to return upstairs and hug her again. He smiled as he remembered her reaction as he whispered in her ear 'Maybe Hiei is right, maybe I do have romantic feelings for her.'

'Why not just go upstairs and take her?' the deep voice of Yoko said in his head.

'I cannot do that' Kurama replied.

'And why not? It's obvious she feels something for you' Yoko countered.

'I don't know that for sure' Kurama said.

'Well then ask her' Yoko coaxed.

'I cannot' Kurama said and Yoko replied 'Pitiful human' and with that his voice faded away.

Kurama was glad Yoko's voice had subsided 'Maybe Yoko's right, she did seem to enjoy being in my arms.' He blew his bangs out of his face and decided to try and sleep. He slept fitfully; in his dreams he was chasing after a shadow, a shadow that threatened him and a certain ferry girl. As he caught up to the mysterious shadow he could see that the enemy was not alone in his arms was an unconscious Botan. Kurama flew into a rage and pulled out a rose and transformed it into a whip before he could bring the whip down upon the enemy he woke up in a cold sweat. His breathing was ragged and he took a series of deep breathes to calm himself down to slow his racing heart.

He looked at the clock and saw it was still early, he decided to get up and take a shower to wash away the dream. He slid off the couch and tiptoed towards the bathroom as not to wake Botan. He turned on the shower and while he waited for the water to warm up he brushed his teeth. He couldn't help but think about the strange dream he had. 'What does it mean?'

Once he was sure the water was warm enough he shed his sweat soaked clothes and stepped into the shower. He sighed as the water hit his face. The dream faded as he relaxed under the spray. He washed his hair and scrubbed the sweat from his body and stepped out of the shower. He grabbed a towel and began to dry off. He wrapped the towel around his waist when he realized he had no clean clothes to change into.

'I guess I'll have to wait until Botan wakes up to get dressed' he thought and with that he made his way to the kitchen to make some breakfast. Botan awoke to the sounds of pots and pans. She rubbed her eyes and sniffed the air 'Something smells wonderful' she thought. She got up and made her way downstairs. She yawned as she stepped into the kitchen and stopped in her tracks. There was Kurama making breakfast wearing nothing but a towel. 'Oh my' she thought as her jaw dropped. He turned when he felt her presence and saw her with her mouth agape and her cheeks flushed.

She snapped out of her daydream when he asked "Did you sleep well?" she waited a moment before responding "Yes, thank you."

"Have a seat and I'll fix you a plate" he said and she obeyed. She couldn't help but stare at him; she longed to reach out and touch his skin and stroke his wet hair. He set a plate down in front of her and said "I hope you like it."

He sat across from her and watched her, she made no move to begin eating, and she just stared at his bare chest. He looked at her wondering why she wasn't eating until he remembered his state of undress. "Please excuse me" he said as he left the kitchen and made his way to his room to get dressed. He returned a few minutes later wearing jeans and a t-shirt. He noticed she had nearly cleaned her plate while he was gone. Before he joined her at the table he made himself a plate and once again sat across from her. They ate in silence. When she finished she took her plate and placed it in the sink and then started cleaning up.

"Botan you don't have to do that" he said as he started to stand.

"It's the least I can do" she replied as she placed a hand on his shoulder to force him to sit back down. He watched her as she cleaned. He enjoyed the view of her wiggling his hips as she washed the dishes as if she was dancing to some unheard music.

Suddenly he had an idea "Botan I appreciate you help, but I do have to run some errands. I would like to see you late tonight if that's alright."

She agreed and both made their way to the door. He waved to her as he got in his car and she started to walk back towards Keiko's. The rest of the morning passed slowly for Botan she couldn't help but wonder what Kurama had in store for her 'Why does he have to be so secretive?' she thought.

"Botan" she turned as Keiko said her name.

"Yes Keiko" she replied.

"Would you care to go shopping with me?' Keiko asked her friend. Botan perked up and nodded her head yes. The two girls were off and soon found themselves at the mall.

"So Keiko is there anything in particular you were looking for?"

"Well actually I brought you here to find some clothes for you" Keiko replied. Botan was stunned "What do you mean, what's wrong with my clothes? Do you not like them?" she asked her friend while looking down at what she was wearing.

"No Botan that s not it I just figured you could use some nicer clothes, especially now that you are spending more time with Kurama."

"Oh" Botan replied. And with that Keiko dragged her friend away. Several hours later the girls made their way back to the car both laden down with shopping bags. They were exhausted form shopping and when they got home they decided a nap would be a good idea. Keiko awoke an hour later to the phone ringing she ran to pick it up before the machine could.

"Hello"

"Hello Keiko, did everything go well?"

"Yes Kurama it did, she's all set for tonight"

"Great, I can't thank you enough for all your help Keiko" and with that he hung up.

'Don't thank me until you see the outfit I picked out for her to wear tonight.' Though Keiko slyly. She went upstairs to Botan's room and shook her awake. "Botan you should get up and start getting ready, Kurama will be here soon."

Botan groaned and put the pillow over her head. Keiko sighed at her friends behavior "Botan don't you want to see Kurama?" At the sound of his name her eyes snapped open and she shot out of bed. "That's right Kurama did want to see me tonight" Botan said and with that she ran to get into the shower.


	9. Chapter 9

Before I start this chapter I wanted to reach out and say thanks to those of you who are and have been following my stories it means a lot to me. I also wanted to say thanks to the person who has been reviewing this story I do read your reviews and enjoy reading what you think of my writing, please keep reading!

Together

Chapter 9

Botan could hardly contain her excitement. She did a happy dance after she stepped out of the shower, and wrapped herself in a towel and began to blow dry her hair. Once her hair was dry she made her way to Keiko's room where she asked her to help her fix her hair and do her makeup.

An hour later, Botan looked in the mirror and smiled. Keiko had curled her hair and had applied simple makeup to her eyes. She looked great, "Keiko what should I wear?" she asked.

'Well if you ask me I think you should wear this" she said as she held up a dress.

Botan raised her eyebrows in surprise "Are you sure, what if it's too much for what he has planned?"

"No Botan I think its perfect". She put on the dress Keiko pointed out; once she was dressed she looked in the mirror and was pleasantly surprised.

'Keiko's right this dress will be perfect" she thought.

"Kurama's going to die when he sees you" Keiko said. Botan smiled at her friends compliment. At that moment the doorbell rang, "I'll get it Keiko" Botan said as she ran downstairs to greet her date. She took a deep breath before opening the door.

Kurama stood outside Keiko's house waiting for an answer. He nervously played with his keys and looked up when he heard the door open. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped when he saw her. She was stunning in a skin tight knee length purple strapless dress. The bodice had tiny sequins that reflected the light. The dress molded to her curves accentuating her bosom and her behind.

He heard her asking him a question and moved his eyes from her body to her face "I'm sorry what were you saying?" he asked.

She giggled and said "I asked if you liked the dress."

"Very much so, I'll have to thank Keiko later"

"What do you mean?" she asked. He smiled slyly and replied "Well I asked Keiko to take you shopping."

Just then Yoko's voice sounded in his head and said "If she looks that great in the dress, imagine what she'll look like out of it."

"Shush" Kurama replied silently and with that Yoko's voice subsided.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked and she said yes, and with that she grabbed her purse and they left. He opened the car door for her and then settled in the driver's seat. He started the car and they were off.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going?" she asked quietly.

"No, but I will tell you that dress is perfect for what I have in store" he said as he winked at her. She smiled and her cheeks turned pink. They rode in silence the rest of the way. Soon they were pulling into a parking space next to the sidewalk.

"We'll have to walk the rest of the way" he said as he got out and walked around to help her out of the car. Once she was out of the car he held his arm out for her to take, once her arm was in his they began walking towards their destination. Soon a neon sign came into view and she realized what they surprise was.

"Kurama" she couldn't finish her sentence she was so excited.

'How did he know I love dancing' she thought.

"It was a lucky guess" Kurama said as if he knew what was going through her mind.

"This is a wonderful surprise" she replied as she hugged him tightly. He relished in the feeling of her body pressed against his and was disappointed when she pulled away. They smiled at each other until he said "Shall we?"

They entered the club and found themselves engulfed in bodies. Her eyes were alight with excitement. She grabbed his hand and led him to an open spot on the dance floor. She didn't hesitate to start moving her body to the music. He was mesmerized by her movements; it wasn't until she looked at him that he realized he was not moving. The music continued and soon a light sheen of sweat coated her body. The music began to slow down and he wrapped his arms around her waist while she put hers around his neck. The two moved in sync. Blue eyes met emerald and the rest of the world fell away.

She tilted her face upward and he leaned closer to her. His lips once again hovered above hers, but this time he didn't hesitate, he gently placed his lips on hers in a chaste kiss. She sighed as his lips finally met hers, but before the kiss could deepen he pulled away. She looked at him confused.

'That presence, I've felt that energy before' he thought.

"Botan, I think we should leave" he said as he began to look around searching for where the sinister energy was coming from. As they made their way to the exit he finally zeroed in on the owner of the strange presence. 'This is the one' Kurama thought as he sized up the would be enemy. He was tall, and surprisingly plain looking he had short brown hair but what stood out were his eyes, they were a deep crimson and were very cold. Kurama sent out a wave of energy towards him as a warning. The man looked directly into Kurama's eyes and smiled wickedly and then disappeared.

"Kurama, are you alright?" Botan asked when they finally made their way outside.

"Yes Botan I just felt something a little unnerving."

"I'm sorry Botan, are you disappointed?"

"No in fact I had a wonderful time."

He smiled at her and said "That was my intention."

"Kurama" he gazed into her eyes as she spoke his name and was surprised when she raised her arm to touch his cheek. Her touch was feather like; her skin was soft against his. She began to move her hand so she could run her fingers through his beautiful hair. He snaked a hand out to wrap it around her waist to pull her closer. His other hand made its way to her chin and tilted her face up so he could lower his lips to hers once again. The kiss lasted only a moment but the moment he lowered his lips to hers she knew.

As they broke apart they once again gazed into each other's eyes. He spoke first "Botan I want you to know that you are special to me."

"Oh Kurama you are special to me too."

They once again smiled at each other and made their way back to the car. He held her hand the entire drive back to Keiko's house. He walked her to the door and said goodnight and kissed her hand, she bid him goodnight as well and went inside. She leaned against the door and sighed as she thought about the feeling of his lips on hers, she made her way upstairs and shed her clothes and climbed into bed her thoughts never straying from Kurama.

Little did Botan know the evil presence from the club had shadowed them all the way home. He stood outside the house looking up at the window that was in Botan's room.

'Soon my dear, you will be all mine' the thought as he disappeared.


	10. Chapter 10

Ok so first let me say sorry it has taken me so long to get this chapter out, for some reason this chapter was hard for me to write I kept getting blocked. I need your opinions on this chapter, please let me know if you like the direction I took it or not so I can make changes. Thanks!

Together 

Chapter 10

The shadow stood outside the house where Botan slept for a few more minutes then he slowly walked away. He grinned as he thought back to how Kurama had responded to his presence. His plan was going exactly how the thought it would.

With Kurama

Kurama sat at his desk staring into space; his thoughts were on the strange man that had ruined his evening with Botan. He decided the best way to deal with an unknown enemy would be to enlist some help. He sent a telepathic message to Hiei asking him to meet him tomorrow morning in the park. He decided to try and get some sleep after all he had to get up early if he wanted to meet Hiei.

He woke up at the break of dawn and got dressed. He fixed himself a quick breakfast and left to head to the park where he was to meet his friend. When he arrived the park was deserted, he made his way to a park bench and sat down to wait for his friend to arrive. It didn't take long; soon Kurama saw a black blur making its way through the trees. Hiei landed softly next to where Kurama was sitting and said "Well fox why am I here?"

"It's nice to see you to Hiei" he replied. Hiei sat and grunted in response. Kurama began to explain what had happened the night before. Hiei listened intently and asked "What do you need me for?"

"Well I would like you to do some recon work in Demon World. Maybe try and find out who this being might be" Kurama replied.

"And what will you be doing?" Hiei asked.

Kurama chuckled and said "I figure I would try and shadow the shadow" they sat for a few more minutes until people started making their way into the park. Hiei decided to take off as and soon a black blur could be seen moving through the trees.

Kurama stood up and stretched before he began to walk towards home. He was halfway there when he decided to go see Botan. It was still early and he didn't want to wake Keiko so he decided to go through the window, after all Botan uses his window more that his front door. He used his rose whip to hoist himself up to her window. Once he was outside her window he peeked in and saw her sleeping form. He smiled and knocked until he saw her stir. She sat up and looked drowsily in the direction of the noise. Her gaze finally landed on the window and she smiled when she saw the red head waiting for her. She wrapped the sheet around herself and got up to open the window for him.

"Kurama" she said sleepily.

"Good morning" he said "did you sleep well?"

"Uh huh, what time is it?" she replied.

"Early, I'm sorry I should have known you would still be sleeping" he said.

"No it's alright, come in" she said as she stepped aside so he could enter her room.

She folded her arms across her chest and stood there waiting for him to speak. "I enjoyed last night" he finally said. She nodded in response and looked down and realized she was just wearing the sheet. He took notice as well and said "I guess I should give you some privacy. I'll just go wait in the kitchen" and with that he left the room.

She entered the kitchen a few minutes later wearing a pair of loose fitting pants and an oversized t-shirt. "Kurama did we have plans today that I forgot about?" she asked with a yawn.

"No I just wanted to see you "he replied and she looked at him and grinned.

"Would you like some coffee?" she asked as she stood up and walked to the coffee maker to start a pot.

"Sure" he said as he watched her as she moved around the kitchen. She could feel his eyes on her but didn't say a word she liked the attention he was giving her. She soon came back to the table and set a glass in front of him.

"So Botan you never told me how long you will be staying with Keiko" he said as he took a sip of coffee.

"A couple more weeks, Koenma gave me a few weeks off" she replied as she took a sip of coffee.

'Wonderful, that means I still have time to spend with her' Kurama thought.

"Kurama, I had a really nice time last night" she said as he reached out and touched her hand. He brought her hand to his lips and said "I'm glad." He stood up and walked around the table and pulled her out of her chair. He wrapped his arms around her and started to sway back and forth. They stayed in each other's arms until they heard someone clear their throat. They both turned to see Keiko standing in the doorway staring at them. He dropped his arms and she stepped away from him.

"Good morning Keiko" he said and she replied in kind.

"Am I interrupting something?' Keiko said sheepishly and Botan glared at her. Kurama just stood there looking embarrassed. Keiko grabbed a mug and filled it with coffee and walked out of the kitchen leaving them alone once again.

'Why can't we ever be alone?' Botan thought.

"Kurama, can I ask you for a favor?"

"Anything" he said/

"Would it be alright if we spent the day at your house?" she asked.

"Anything you want" he replied. With that she ran upstairs to change into something else and they left. Once they arrived at his house he turned to her and asked "Botan what would you like to do?"

"Don't laugh but I was wondering if you could teach me how to cook" she said while looking at the ground.

"I would love nothing more" and with that he grabbed her hand and led her to the kitchen.

"What would you like to learn to make?"

"Anything you want to teach me" she replied. He nodded and began to gather what he needed. An hour later the two sat at the kitchen table and surveyed the mess. There was batter everywhere and she had flour in her hair and he had frosting splattered all over his face.

"I'm sorry I got batter everywhere" she said.

"It's alright Botan, by the way you have flour in your hair" he said pointing to her head. She reached over and scraped some frosting off his face with her finger and licked it. "This is good" she said. He laughed and grabbed a towel to wipe the rest of the frosting off his face.

"Botan maybe we should start to clean up" he said.

"Ok" she replied and with that she started to wipe down the counter. He watched her for a moment and got an idea; he scooped up some batter and threw it at her back. She gasped as it hit her and turned to him surprised. She couldn't believe what he just did. She said "oh you are so going to get it" and scooped up some batter and flung it at his, it hit him square in the face.

He said "so it's a war you want" and with that the two had an epic batter war. Twenty minutes later the two could be seen sitting on the floor laughing hysterically.

"Well that was fun" she said as she looked at him.

"Yes it was' he agreed. He stood up and said "Let's clean up and grab some food" she nodded and stood up as well. Once they had cleaned the kitchen he decided to take a shower to get the batter out of his hair.

"Botan make yourself at home" he said as he made his way to the bathroom. She walked to the living room and started looking around at some of the pictures he had around the room. Most were of him and his mother which made her smile. She stopped as her eyes landed on a small picture of her. She picked it up and stared at it. Just then he came back into the room dressed in comfortable clothes and towel drying his hair. She turned and said "Why do you have a picture of me?"

He stopped in his tracks and said "Well because I wanted to be able to see you when you weren't around" he replied shyly.

"Really?" she said.

"Yes" was all he said. Both spoke for a minute and then he looked at her and said "If you would like to take a shower feel free."

She nodded and set the picture down and made her way to the bathroom. She turned on the shower and shed her clothes and stepped in. she couldn't help but think about what he said as she washed the batter and flour from her hair. She smiled as she thought back to what he had said.

'Maybe he really does love me' she thought but then frowned 'if so then why is he so afraid to tell me?'

Meanwhile downstairs Kurama stared at the photo of her and berated himself for being a coward, the deep voice of Yoko spoke from his subconscious and said "Just tell her." Kurama ignored the voice and got up to put the picture back where it went. He thought about what Yoko had said and realized he was right.

He spun around as he felt her presence, she was beautiful her with her wet hair cascading down her back. He walked over to her and pulled her close and began to lower his lips to hers when a beeping sound made him stop.

"Oh, excuse me" she said as she pulled away and reached into her pocket and pulled out a small compact. She opened it and said "Yes Koenma" and began to make her way to the kitchen to take the call in private. Kurama could hear her arguing with the young lord to no avail.

She returned and had a look of utter disappointment on her face. "Kurama I have to leave, Koenma needs me" she said sadly.

"How long will you be gone?" he asked.

"He didn't say" she replied. She walked over to him and gave him a hug and thanked him. She made her way to the door and summoned her oar and waved as she flew away. He waved back and when he could no longer see her he went back inside and closed the door.


	11. Chapter 11

Together

Chapter 11

Botan landed softly outside Koenma's palace and took a deep breath before entering. She acknowledged the greetings she received from the ogres and other ferry girls as she walked towards Koenma's office. She soon found herself standing outside his doors and knocked lightly and let herself in.

"Koenma sir you called for me" she said.

"Yes, hello Botan. I'm sorry I had to cut your vacation short but I need my best girl on this case."

"What do you mean case, what's going on?" she asked.

"Well it seems there have been a series of demon sightings in human world. I need you to gather Yusuke and the others and find these demons and bring them here so we can question them about how they got past the barrier net."

"Alright Koenma, I'll head back to human world and give them the details" and with that she left to head back to inform the detectives. She went to find Yusuke and Kuwabara first and she found them walking with Keiko heading towards the movie theatre. "Yusuke" Botan called out as she ran towards them.

"Hey Botan" said Kuwabara "long time no see."

"What have you been up to Botan?' asked Yusuke.

Keiko giggled and before Botan could answer she said "She's been spending a lot of time with Kurama."

"Is that so" started Yusuke but Botan cut him off "Ok, ok there will be plenty of time later to talk about that but right now I have to talk to you about a new case."

And with that the two detectives perked up while Keiko groaned. "Well before I get down to the nitty gritty we should really find Kurama and Hiei so I only have to explain this once."

Keiko said "I'll leave you guys to it then" and turned to Yusuke and gave him a quick peck on the cheek and walked away. Botan waved goodbye to her friend and the three made their way to Kurama's house. Kuwabara continued to pepper Botan with question all the way there. Finally Yusuke told him to pipe down that they would find out more information soon enough.

When they had finally arrived at Kurama's Yusuke pounded on the door and said "Hey Kurama open up" Botan just shook her head and Kuwabara said "Urameshi show some manners."

Yusuke once again raised his hand to pound on the door when it swung open. "Hello Yusuke, Kuwabara. Hello again Botan" Kurama said as he stepped aside for them to enter the house. Yusuke and Kuwabara shot looks Botan's way, she chose to ignore them.

"Let's go to the kitchen" he said as after they had all entered. The two teens started walking towards the kitchen and left Kurama standing there with Botan. He quickly grabbed her hand and gave it a quick kiss before leading her to where the others were waiting.

"Where's the shrimp?' Kuwabara asked Kurama as he stepped into the room.

"Well since I was unaware you were coming I didn't know his presence was required' Kurama replied. "Let me send him a quick message" he continued and sent Hiei a telepathic message asking him to join them at his house as soon as possible. While they waited for Hiei's arrival Kurama began to make some tea and set out some snacks. Soon there was a knock on the front door and Kurama left to answer it.

"Welcome Hiei, thanks for coming on such short notice and thanks for using the front door."

Hiei replied with a grunt. The two walked towards the kitchen. When they entered neither was surprised to see Yusuke and Kuwabara shouting insults at each other as they wrestled on the floor.

"Ningens" Hiei said as he sat down at the table.

"Gentlemen can we get back to the task at hand?" Kurama said trying to keep calm as the two detectives continued their bickering.

"Knock it off you two!" yelled Botan.

The two teens looked at her surprised and got off the floor and sat down once again at the table. Hiei and Kurama chuckled, as everyone settled in Botan began to outline the details of the case for them, she told them what Koenma had told her.

Meanwhile outside. . . . .

Unbeknownst to the Spirit Detectives there was someone watching them from the shadows. He was also listening in on their meeting. He laughed to himself and thought 'Everything is going according to plan'. He stood outside listening for a few minutes more until he was sure they knew just what he wanted them to know.

The shadow walked away content that he could continue on with his plan. He walked slowly to a deserted alleyway and bent down. Once he was sure no one was watching his eyes began to glow a darker crimson and suddenly a door appeared on the ground. He slowly opened the door and stepped into the darkness.

After Botan has finished telling the gang what she knew about the case she got quiet while the others sat around and thought about the best course of action.

Well actually Kurama thought about how they should handle the situation while Yusuke and Kuwabara once again started arguing while Hiei just sat in a corner mumbling insults under his breath. As the argument between the two teens grew more heated Kurama began to lose his concentration. He was beginning to get frustrated. Finally he had had it; he raised his voice and shouted "Enough!" as he used some plants to pull the two boys apart. Everyone just stared at him for a second; they never heard Kurama raise his voice and had never seen him loose his cool at such a thing as Yusuke and Kuwabara's fighting. The boys got up off the floor and sat back down at the table and waited for Kurama to speak again.

"Now if you two are done bickering lets come up with a plan for how we intend to round up these demons" said Kurama coolly after he had regained his composure.

"I was thinking Hiei and I could do some reconnaissance in Makai while you three round up the demons in human world and take them to Koenma" Kurama explained as he pointed to Yusuke, Kuwabara and Botan.

Everyone nodded in agreement. They sat for a while longer discussing the case and when they should get started until Yusuke saw what time it was and jumped out of his chair "Damn, sorry guys I got to go Keiko's waiting for me" and with that he rushed out the door. Kuwabara stood up and stretched and said "Yeah I better get going as well or Shizuru will kick my butt" and with that he left as well.

Botan looked expectantly at Kurama when Hiei once again cleared his throat. Kurama glared at him and said telepathically "_Do you mind?"_

Hiei laughed and replied _"Make a move soon fox" _and with that he was gone.

"Just like old times" Kurama said when they were finally alone once more. She laughed in agreement. He walked to the table and began cleaning up. She helped him and in a few minutes it was as if he hadn't had any company at all.

They headed to the living room and sat on the sofa. Instead of sitting next to each other they sat on opposite ends. They looked at each other and started to scoot closer. He reached out and took her hand and she looked him in the eyes.

'His touch feels so nice' she thought.

He reached out with his other hand and began to stroke her hand which she had neglected to put back into a ponytail. She loved the feeling of him playing with her hair. She reached out and placed a hand on his cheek and he once again pulled her so her body could rest against his. He leaned her back so her back was resting against the arm of the couch and hovered over her. He began to look at her longingly.

She whispered his name sweetly and held her breath as he moved slowly to press a tender kiss to her lips. The kiss was short and he pulled away to look at her as if to ask permission. The look in her eyes said it all. He wasted no time at all in kissing her again. The kisses were short and sweet but held a hint of desire. They continued like that until the sound of the phone ringing startled them both.

He sighed and got up to answer it. She could hear him say "yes of course" and hung up. "Botan" he said as he came back into the room "That was my mother, she wants to me to come for dinner. Would you care to join us?" he asked. She agreed and stood up so they could leave.

They couldn't help but think about how every time they seemed to have a moment alone someone or something interrupted.

They both thought at the same time 'When will we finally have some time alone?'


	12. Chapter 12

I hope everyone has enjoyed the story so far I really appreciate the comments I have been getting from everyone. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Together 

Chapter 12

Kurama and Botan walked out of the house and made their way to his car. He held the door for her and when she was settled he walked around and got in and started the car. They chatted idly as he drove to his mother's house. When they had arrived he waited a beat before turning off the car, he looked over and said her name and once she looked at him he said "Thank you for accompanying me tonight and remember I'm Shuichi here."

"Right" she said as she opened the door and stepped out of the car. He offered her his arm as they walked to the front door. His arm dropped to his side as he knocked and waited for an answer. The door opened to reveal a smiling Shiori "Hello Shuichi" she said as she pulled him in for a hug.

"Hello mother" he said as she released him "I hope you don't mind but I invited a friend to join us" and with that he stepped aside to reveal Botan standing behind him.

"Mother you remember Botan, don't you?" he said.

"Of course, it's good to see you again dear."

"Good to see you too Shiori-san" Botan replied.

Kurama moved aside to allow Botan to pass by him and enter the house first. They made their way to the living room to chat before dinner was ready. Shiori sat down in the chair across from them and asked "So Botan how long have you and Kurama been seeing each other?"

Kurama paled and cried "Mother!"

Botan flushed and Shiori laughed. At that moment Kurama's stepfather Kazuya entered the room and asked what was so funny.

Shiori said "Oh nothing just Shuichi being embarrassed by his mother." Then Kurama's stepbrother little Shuuichi came bounding in the room and cried "Shuichi's home!"

"Hello Shuuichi how have you been?" Kurama asked his stepbrother.

"Fine" he answered "Brother who's the pretty lady?"

Botan's cheeks once again turned red and introduced herself. She was hammered with questions for the next few minutes until Kurama's stepfather said "Shuuichi that's enough give her some room to breathe."

"Alright father" he said as he sat down on the floor.

"So Shuichi how is school going?" Kazuya asked.

"Great, I really enjoy college it's more challenging than high school but I do stay busy with homework and projects.

"So Botan what do you do? Are you a student as well?" Shiori asked. Botan was caught by surprise at the question.

"Well I. . . ." she began.

Kurama spoke up and said "Botan works full time right now, she's kind of a delivery person" and patted her hand as if to help her calm her nerves.

"Oh, sounds fun" Shiori said.

"Oh yes I enjoy it immensely. I get to travel a lot" Botan said as she grasped Kuramas hand to keep him from removing it from hers. Shiori saw this and smiled, she was sure her son had finally found girlfriend but was just too shy to admit it.

Shiori got up and said "Please excuse me I have to check on dinner."

When she was out of the room little Shuuichi turned to Botan once more and asked "So Botan do you and my brother kiss?"

"Shuuichi!" Kurama and Kazuya cried at the same time.

"I'm sorry Botan" said Kazuya.

"It's alright Hatanaka-san" Botan replied as she tried to stifle a grin.

Kurama couldn't be more mortified. Before little Shuuichi could embarrass Kurama further Shiori re-entered the room and announced that dinner was ready.

Everyone stood up and made their way to the dining room, Kazuya led the way followed closely by Shuuichi, then Botan and lastly Kurama who followed behind her with his hand on the small of her back. They made their way to their seats and Kurama pulled out her chair for her before he sat down. Shiori saw this and shot a glance at her husband a glance that Kurama caught 'She's up to something' he thought as he sat down.

Everyone began to pass around the food and once their plates were full they began eating. Botan said "Shiori-san this food is wonderful."

"I'm glad you like it Botan, you should come over more often" Shiori said.

"Thank you Shiori-san, I would love to" she replied.

"So Botan have you and Shuichi been spending a lot of time together?" his mother asked.

Botan glanced at Kurama before replying "Yes we have, actually he's been attempting to teach me to cook but I'm afraid I'm a miserable failure."

Kurama spoke up and said "Oh Botan you just need a little more practice."

"Well if you are willing to teach me then I will be willing to give it another try" she said and laughed as she nudged his shoulder.

Shiori and Kazuya smiled as they witnessed the affection between the two and little Shuuichi just rolled his eyes. Everyone fell silent and Kurama and Botan stopped looking at each other and realized everyone was staring at them. Dinner continued in silence for a few minutes until Kurama spoke "So father how is work?"

Kazuya answered and soon the two were engrossed in a discussion about the details of his business. "Shuichi, I could really use someone like you to help out around the office. Are you sure you won't reconsider and come and work for me?"

Kurama smiled and said politely "Thank you again for the offer but I really need to focus on my studies right now."

"Alright if you say so, but one of these days I will wear you down Kazuya replied.

"Enough talk about business" Shiori said as she began to clear the plates seeing as everyone had finished dinner.

"Let me help you Shiori-san" Botan said as she stood up to help clear the dishes as well.

"Thank you dear" Shiori replied.

Kazuya stood up and both Shuichi's followed suit and left them alone. When the men had left the room Shiori turned to Botan and asked "So dear have you told my son how you feel about him?"

Botan almost dropped the plate she was holding and gaped at her. She shook her head in response.

"Oh dear you really should, its obvious you two have feelings for each other. You shouldn't be scared to let them out."

Botan smiled at Shiori and said "Thanks Shiori-san I'll think about it."

In the living room the men had begun a game of Renju (a traditional Japanese board game). Kazuya waited until Kurama had made his move and said "So Shuichi have you told Botan how you feel about her?"

Kurama almost choked on his drink, he coughed and looked at his stepfather with wide eyes and said "Well no, not yet."

"Well what are you waiting for? Its obvious she feels the same for you as you do for her."

"How can you tell?" Kurama asked.

Kazuya chuckled and looked at his stepson and said "Her eyes son" and with that he turned back to the game. Kurama considered this for a moment and then turned his attention back to the game. The game continued until the women entered the room. Kazuya began to put the game away and they all started chatting again. Botan sat next to Kurama on the couch while Shiori sat in the chair and Kazuya sat on the arm with his hand on his wife's arm.

Kurama moved to put his arm around Botan's shoulders and she leaned into him without thinking. Shiori and Kazuya smiled at them. Suddenly the mood turned when Kurama felt a familiar yet alarming energy.

'He's here' he thought as his body tensed.

Botan noticed and asked him if he was alright. He nodded and said "Yes, I just realized it's getting late and I should really be getting Botan home. "

With that they stood up and moved to the front door. Shiori looked sat but got up and hugged her son and told him goodnight. Botan was surprised when Shiori hugged her and whispered "Come back anytime dear". Botan nodded and they left.

Once they were in the car Botan turned to him and asked "Is everything alright? Did something happen?"

He looked at her and reached for her hand and said "Yes everything is fine but I sensed something strange and I would rather not involve my mother."

"Oh" she said as he started the car and headed home. He started driving to his house and Botan looked at him confused and asked "Kurama aren't you going to take me back to Keiko's?"

"No" he replied.

She looked at him quizzically and he continued "Botan I would feel more comfortable if you stayed at my house tonight. This feeling I got earlier has me a little unnerved."

'If you insist" she said and turned so he couldn't see her smile.

Little did they know they were being followed. The shadow pursued them all the way to his house and stayed outside watching. He disguised his energy and continued watching well into the night. He disappeared before sunrise laughing maniacally.


	13. Chapter 13

Together 

Chapter 13

Botan woke up the next morning to an annoying beeping sound. She rolled over and started searching the nightstand for the thing that was making the noise. She sighed as she found the compact and opened it and said "Hello Koenma."

"Good morning Botan, did I wake you?"

"Yes Koenma but it's alright."

"Botan, I need you to come back to Spirit World as soon as possible" and with that Koenma hung up. Botan sighed and rolled out of bed. She looked around and remembered she had stayed the night at Kurama's. She quickly got dressed and tiptoed downstairs to leave him a note saying she had to leave but would return as soon as she was done. With the she took off and headed back to Spirit World.

Kurama woke up to the sound of the door closing; he had once again slept on the couch while Botan took in the bed. He looked around and his eyes landed on a piece of paper, he got up and picked it up and read it. He was disappointed that she had been called back to Spirit World. He decided to take a shower and get ready for her return.

Botan arrived in Spirit World without trouble and soon found herself in Koenma's office. She cleared her throat and the young prince looked up at her and said "Hello Botan, thank you for coming on such short notice."

"Yes, Koenma, what did you need me for?'

"Well Botan I need you to give something to Yusuke for me, something that might help with the case."

"What is it?"

"Well you remember the spyglass? Well the item is kind of like that but altered so that it may be easier to catch the demons that are finding their way into Human World."

"Alright Koenma, I will. May I go now?"

"Yes" and with that she turned to leave but looked back at Koenma when he said her name. "Botan be careful I have a bad feeling about his one."

"I will Koenma" and she left and closed the door behind her. She made her way to her room; she needed to gather a few things before heading back to Ningenkai. She went to her closet and pulled out a suitcase and began to pack some essentials. Once she was done packing she yawned. She looked longingly at her bed and decided to lie down for a few more minutes before heading back to Kurama's. A few minutes turned into hours, and soon it was afternoon.

Kurama was getting restless, Botan had been gone all day and he was getting bored. He sat at the table drumming his fingers while sipping a glass of tea. Finally he could take it no longer he decided to go to Spirit World and bring her home. He left and made his way to the nearest portal that would lead him to Rekai.

When he arrived at the palace he made his way to Botan's room. He stood outside the door feeling nervous. He knocked and waited but there was no answer, he knocked a second time and still there was no reply. He decided to open her door and see if she indeed was there. He opened the door and poked his head in and looked around. He couldn't see much so he decided to enter her room and look for her. He gazed around the room and found it looked just like her.

He was surprised when he saw photos of the whole gang on a bookshelf. He said her name but there was no reply. He looked around some more and his gaze fell on the bed. He saw a lump under the covers and realized she was asleep. He chuckled at her and decided to wake her up. He slowly and gently sat on the bed and whispered her name, she didn't stir.

He started to shake her and still nothing. He got an idea and leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead and she sighed, she didn't open her eyes so he decided to be playful and started to press kisses all over her face. She giggled and opened her eyes and gasped when she came face to face with Kurama.

"Good morning" he said.

She stuttered out a greeting and then asked "What are you doing here?"

"Well I got tired of waiting around for you to return so I decided to come and get you" he waited a beat before continuing "Would you rather stay here?"

She quickly said "No Kurama I'm sorry I was just really tired and I thought I would sleep some more before coming back."

He smiled and said "Oh". Neither spoke again for a few moments they just sat there smiling at one another until he leaned forward and brought his lips closer to hers but before he could bring them down there was a knock on the door.

He moved away from her and she let out an exasperated sigh. She threw the covers off and stomped to the door and threw it open and shouted "What?"

Kurama heard her lower her voice to a whisper and begin to discuss something in rather hushed tones. She returned a few minutes later blushing.

"What was that all about?" he asked.

"Oh nothing important just some of the other ferry girls being childish" she replied. He stood up and said "Well shall we go?" she nodded and grabbed her bag. He took it from her like the gentleman he was and they were off.

When they were outside the palace she summoned her oar and they both climbed on. They flew in silence and once the crossed through the portal she landed and they started walking. He decided to take a risk and grabbed her hand, she looked down and then up at him surprised. She didn't pull her hand away in fact she squeezed his in reassurance. They continued walking hand in hand towards Kurama's house talking about their plans for that night. They rounded the corner and his house came into view. They started up the walk to the front door and he immediately let go of her hand when they saw Yusuke, Kuwabara and Keiko waiting outside. Yusuke had his hand raised like he was about to knock.

She couldn't help but feel sad at his action but tried not to let it show on her face. However Keiko did notice and once everyone was inside she pulled Botan to the side and asked her about it.

"Botan are you alright?"

"Yes Keiko, I'm just frustrated right now, it seems every time we get a little time alone we get interrupted."

"Don't worry too much Botan, soon things will change. Just have patience."

While the girls were off in the other room the boys sat and discussed the case Koenma had given them. Before their discussion got too involved the girls came back into the room. Yusuke smiled at Keiko and she blew him a kiss; while Kurama stared adoringly at Botan, who walked over and sat next to him.

"So what are you boys talking about?' asked Keiko as she sat down next to Yusuke. He unwittingly placed a hand on her leg as he replied "The case Koenma gave us."

"Shouldn't we be getting started on it?" asked Kuwabara.

"Yes, but don't you think it's best to try and strategize before diving headfirst into a case?" Kurama stated.

"That's why we have you fox boy" Yusuke said while laughing. Keiko smacked him playfully on the shoulder and said "Yusuke, don't you think it's unfair to rely on Kurama all the time for strategies? You can't expect him to form a plan for every case you get."

Everyone laughed at Keikos comment because they knew that Yusuke, even though he was brave was never one for strategy. Once they had settled Keiko looked over at the clock and saw it was getting rather late. She jumped out of her chair and said "Yusuke look at the time, you should really be getting me home you know."

And with that the three of them got up and made their way to the door. Botan remembered that she had forgotten to give Yusuke the item Koenma had given her and before he walked out the door she said "Yusuke I have something for you from Koenma. He said it might help with the case, it's supposed to help catch the demons getting through the net." She handed him the spyglass and he thanked her and left.

While the spirit detectives had been ironing out the details of their plans the shadow watched and listened intently to their conversation. When he was absolutely sure they didn't know more than he wanted them to he slipped away.

After everyone had left Kurama turned back to Botan and said "So my dear what do you want to do with the rest of our evening?"

She thought for a moment and said "Well we never got to finish the movie we started a few nights ago."

He smiled and said "Alright" and with that he got everything ready to start the movie. When he was done he sat down on the couch and motioned for her to sit down next to him. When she sat down he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she leaded into him when she settled he placed a kiss on her temple.

Halfway through the movie he looked at her and saw she had fallen asleep, he smiled and wrapped his other arm around her and moved so they were both lying down. Before he closed his eyes he kissed her head and whispered "Goodnight."


	14. Chapter 14

Together 

Chapter 14

Kurama woke the next morning to a voice in his head saying 'Fox you and the ferry girl better get up, you'll never hear the end of it if the Ningens see you."

Kurama recognized the voice of Hiei and lifted his head and looked around sleepily. He remembered Botan had fallen asleep while watching the movie and not wanting to disturb her he just laid them both down and soon he had fallen asleep as well. He hated to move but Hiei was right, he didn't want Yusuke or Kuwabara barging in and seeing them.

He said her name and started to move his arms so he was no longer holding her. She awoke groggily and asked what time it was. He answered and then said "Botan we have to get up Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei are on their way."

She jumped off the couch and ran upstairs mumbling something about how her vacation seemed an awful lot like work. As soon as she was out of sight there was a knock on the front door. He ran his fingers through his hair and opened it to find his friends waiting.

"Hey Kurama" said Yusuke

"Morning Kurama" said Kuwabara

"Hmnn" said Hiei

"Good morning, please come in" Kurama said as he moved aside so they could enter the house. They stepped inside and he shut the door behind them. They stood in the living room for a few seconds until Kurama asked "Would anyone care for something to drink?"

Without waiting for an answer he headed towards the kitchen and everyone followed. They walked into the kitchen and while Kurama started to fix a pot of coffee the others sat down. For once Yusuke and Kuwabara weren't fighting; of course it could be due to the early hour and the fact that Yusuke rarely got up this early. Once the coffee was ready Kurama set a cup in front of Yusuke and Kuwabara. He didn't bother making a cup for Hiei he knew he wouldn't touch it.

While waiting for the coffee to cool down the four detectives chatted about nothing in particular. Meanwhile upstairs Botan was dawdling; she didn't want to go hunt demons she wanted to stay wrapped in Kurama's arms. She looked in the mirror and sighed and then put her hair in its trademark ponytail and got dressed. Finally she was ready to kick some demon butt. (Picture what she wore while fighting the Makai insects)

She started down the stairs and heard voices coming from the kitchen, she walked in and said good morning to everyone and got a cup of coffee before sitting down. Once she was seated Yusuke spoke "So what was the plan again?"

Kuwabara piped up and said "Urameshi don't you pay attention to anything? We three are going to kick some demon butt, while Kurama and Shorty head to Demon world."

"Oh yeah I remember now" said Yusuke as he scratched his head.

This time it was Botan who spoke "Honestly Yusuke it's a wonder you've come this far with a memory like that."

Everyone but Yusuke laughed at her comment. Once the laughter died down the conversation turned serious again. They continued discussing the case when Yusuke began to get restless, he stood up and slammed his hands on the table and said "Are we going to sit around all day and talk or are we going to kick some ass?"

Everyone stood and Kurama said "Well I guess we better get started." He excused himself to go change and the others waited in silence. He soon re-entered the room and asked "Ready?"

Everyone nodded and they filed out of the kitchen with Botan bringing up the rear. She grabbed Kurama's arm and slipped something in his hand. He looked down and saw what looked like a woman's compact. He looked at her quizzically and asked "Botan, what is this for?"

She said "Just in case" and she moved to catch up with the others. He stopped her before she could reach the doorway and pulled her body so it was pressed tightly against his and he kissed her. She delved her fingers into his hair and his hand slowly moved to cup her behind. The kiss was about to turn heated when he received another telepathic message from Hiei. All he said was "Fox" and with that Kurama broke away from Botan. At that moment Kuwabara came back into the room and said "Uh I forgot my jacket." He looked from Botan to Kurama and grinned at the thought of catching them in an intimate moment.

She sent Kuwabara a death glance and stood on her tiptoes to place a kiss on Kurama's cheek before turning and walking out of the room with Kuwabara behind her. Kurama stood in place and watched her walk away his thoughts soon turned wicked until he heard Yusuke yelled his name. He cleared the naughty thoughts from his head and rolled his eyes and walked to where the others were.

Once they had decided on a time to meet in Spirit world to share what they had learned they all left. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Botan headed towards the city while Kurama and Hiei headed to the nearest portal that would take them to Makai.

Yusuke and Kuwabara started bickering almost as soon as they group split up. Botan just ignored them, instead she chose to think about the kiss she had shared with Kurama before Kuwabara had interrupted them. She had enjoyed the feeling of his hand on her bottom, and his lips had been warm and soft on hers. She continued to daydream and didn't notice that her partners had stopped their bickering and were staring at her.

Yusuke looked at her and said "Thinking about a certain fox boy Botan?"

She snapped out of it and glared at him in response. Yusuke just laughed. She got irritated and smacked him with her oar to shut him up. Now it was Kuwabara's turn to laugh while Yusuke rubbed the lump forming on his head. Once Kuwabara had stopped laughing Botan said "Yusuke, did you remember to bring the spyglass?"

"Do I look stupid? Of course I did" he said as he searched his pockets.

"Ah –hah!" he said as he finally found what he had been searching for.

Botan and Kuwabara just shook their heads at him and Botan reached in her pocket and pulled out the demon compass and the three of them started their search.

Once Hiei and Kurama reached Makai they decided it would be best for Hiei to use his Jagan to search for anything out of the ordinary. Hiei had heard rumors of a demon clan that had been able to find a way to get past the barrier net and make their way into living world.

Hiei stood still on a hill overlooking Makai his Jagan eye glowing as he searched. Kurama stood beside him silently waiting for his friend to tell him what he was seeing. After a while Hiei opened his eyes and looked towards where Kurama was waiting.

"Well" he said as Hiei covered the Jagan once more.

Hiei shook his head indicating he neither saw nor heard anything that would aid them in their search.

The two talked for a moment about what they should do next and when they both agreed to search on foot. Perhaps they could find a willing snitch, if they offered them something in return. They searched and searched but came up with nothing. Kurama suggested that Hiei once more use his jagan to search for a possible informant and Hiei agreed.

Hiei once more took off his eye covering and quietly searched once more. Once again he came up with nothing. They looked at one another and decided to head to Spirit World and wait for Yusuke, Kuwabara and Botan.

Back with Botan and the rest of the gang

The other three weren't having much luck either. They had been searching for hours and had come up with nothing. Every now and then the compass would let acknowledge the presence of a demon but it turns out it was reacting to Yusuke any time Botan got too close to him.

After a while they decided maybe it would be better if they split up, they could cover more ground that way and they had the mirrors just in case they need to call for help. Botan headed towards the park while Yusuke and Kuwabara headed towards a rougher part of town. They decided to meet back in Spirit world at the appointed time unless one or the other had managed to capture a demon who they could deliver to Koenma.

Botan exhaled and picked up the pace. She wanted the day to be over. She was so tired; her vacation hadn't been much of a vacation. She kept her eyes peeled and checked the compass repeatedly. She was having no luck and decided to take a break and sat down on a bench. She surveyed the park and smiled as she saw families having fun.

Her thoughts soon turned back to Kurama as she saw couples walking hand in hand. She wondered if they would ever get the chance to experience that without being interrupted. Someday she hoped. She sighed and moved to stand up, as soon as she was on her feet she looked at the compass, it was signaling that a demon was near.

She decided to go check it out first before calling Yusuke and Kuwabara. She wasn't picking up a huge level of energy from the demon so she assumed he was low class and decided she might be able to handle him on her own. She moved to where the signal was coming form and soon found what she was looking for.

To anyone else the demon would have looked normal but she could tell the difference. She moved towards him trying not to draw too much attention to herself. She finally got close enough to him and as she made a move to take out her oar and knock him out, her eyes rolled back in her head and she fell to the ground.

Kurama and Hiei were the first to arrive in Spirit World; they were led to Koenma's office where they delivered the bad news that they had not been able to find out any information in Makai. A short while later Yusuke and Kuwabara made their way into Koenma's office. They too had had no luck in finding out any information for Koenma.

Kurama looked around and asked "Where's Botan?"

Yusuke and Kuwabara shrugged and said "Well we decided to split up, she said she would meet us here."

"Alright" Kurama replied as he began to feel nervous about her not being there.

The detectives waited around and Botan still had not showed. Kurama was getting worried and began to pace the floor. The other detectives just watched him not knowing what to say or do. Finally Yusuke had an idea he said "I know, we should try the mirror."

Kurama said "I should have thought of that" and pulled out his mirror to call her and find out where she was. She didn't answer. By this point Kurama was ready to scream, he decided that he could wait in Spirit World no longer and headed home.

Once he got there he searched the house for her but could not find her. He sat down on the couch and sighed.

'Where could she be?' he thought.

At that moment he realized something was amiss. He got up and saw that someone had been in his house and had left him a message.

The message said:

_Come and find her, if you dare!_


	15. Chapter 15

Together 

Chapter 15

Kurama froze; he couldn't believe what he had just read. His entire body began to shake and to calm himself down he began to breathe deeply. He had no idea who had taken Botan but he knew deep down the strange energy he had been feeling was behind this. He decided to head back to Spirit World to inform the others. He raced to the nearest portal and soon he was once again standing in Koenma's office.

Luckily the other Spirit Detectives were still at the palace. He took a deep breath before telling the about the message he had received. He went on to explain them about his encounter with the strange apparition; the other three detectives listened intently until he was finished.

"Obviously this person knows about you Kurama" said Hiei. Before he could say another word Yusuke spoke up and said "So you're telling us that you've been detecting a strange energy and had an encounter with a strange apparition and you never told us?"

Kurama glared at him and replied "Well. . .I" he trailed off embarrassed that he had not told his friends the entire story. Hiei saw his friend's anxiety and said "Detective instead of sitting around arguing about what action Kurama should have taken don't you think we should figure out how to rescue the onna?"

Kurama looked at his friend and nodded as if he was thanking him for interrupting Yusuke's tirade. The detectives fell silent and thought but no one had any clue where to start looking for Botan, or the one responsible for kidnapping her.

Koenma spoke up and said "I know we can use the mirror."

Everyone looked at him confusion evident on their faces. "Koenma sir we've already tried to call it and no one answered how can we use it to find her if no one answers the call?" Kurama said.

"No, no we can use the mirror to track her location; you see the mirror doubles as sort of a GPS device" Koenma explained.

Everyone raised their eyebrows as Koenma flipped a switch, a screen began to lower itself out of the ceiling and soon the screen was flashing to show a map of Living World. He flipped another switch and a small red dot appeared on the screen. Koenma zeroed in on the blinking dot and said "There, that is where you will find Botan."

Without a second thought or glance to his comrades Kurama ran from the room and raced to Living world the other detectives hurried after him trying to catch up. Once the four had made their way through the portal they used their mirrors to once again zero in on the missing girls location.

They made their way to the park where the mirror was showing she was. They decided to split into two teams and search her out. Kurama and Hiei made their way to a part of the park that was not too populated while Kuwabara and Yusuke checked the more populated areas of the park.

Kurama and Hiei soon closed in on Botan's possible location. They looked around but did not see her anywhere. But they did feel a strange presence; however this presence was not like the one Kurama had been sensing these past few days. They looked at one another and nodded, they were both thinking the same thing. Hiei started walking to the left while Kurama walked to the right. Soon they had closed in on the apparition.

Kurama swiftly pulled out a rose from his hair while Hiei quietly unsheathed his sword. Before the apparition knew it his arms and legs were bound and he had a sword at his throat. Kurama tried not to let his frustration get the best of him but it was not easy to remain in control when he was feeling his world was crashing down around him at the loss of Botan.

Hiei decided they should take the apparition to Koenma so they may question him without gaining too much attention from the Ningens. Hiei knocked the apparition unconscious before Kurama could have a chance to do anything and they called the other two detectives to tell them they had found a lead and would meet them back at the palace.

Kurama and Hiei arrived before Yusuke and Kuwabara. They led the now conscious apparition into Koenma's office where they waited for the others. When they finally entered Koenma's office they found the apparition was bound with Hiei's katana at his throat. Kurama was pacing restlessly trying not to let his anger get the better of him.

Hiei began to question the apparition, but Kurama shoes to stay silent. Even after Hiei got inventive with his questioning the apparition still did not talk. Suddenly Kurama cried out in frustration and his eyes stated to turn gold, but he stayed in his human form. He pulled a seed from his and before the others could stop him he transformed it into his death plant.

The apparition's eyes filled with fear but he still stayed silent. It wasn't until he felt the sting from the plants venom that he decided it would be better for him in he told them what they wanted to know. It took a while but they finally got all the information from him, information about how they had breached the barrier and the once thing they all wanted to know who was behind this all.

When Kurama was sure the apparition had told them all he knew, he ordered his plants to devour the prisoner without a second thought. The plants greedily obeyed their master. Yusuke and Kuwabara stood shocked at Kurama's actions but Hiei just remained silent, he could see Kurama was struggling and fighting not to lose control. When the deed was done Kurama transformed the plant back into a seed and returned it to his hair.

He turned to the others and said "Let's go" and with that he left and headed to Makai to reclaim the woman he thought of as his.


	16. Chapter 16

Together 

Chapter 16

Yusuke and Kuwabara kept their distance from Kurama, the look in his eyes was deadly and in all honesty it scared them, they had never seen Kurama so cold. Hiei just sent sideways glances at Kurama every few seconds. He knew just how cold and ruthless Kurama was in his former life but had never seen his human form like this.

"Fox" Hiei said telepathically.

"What?" Kurama answered callously.

"We will get her back" he replied. Kurama looked at his friend and nodded.

Yusuke slowly made his way over to his friend and said "Kurama", the red head slowly turned to look at the Spirit Detective. Yusuke laid a hand on his friends shoulder reassuringly and Kurama acknowledged his action and spoke for the first time since leaving Spirit World.

"Yusuke I have to get her back" he said his eyes full of fear.

"Yusuke replied "You will Kurama and we will help."

The four of them started walking in the direction the apparition told them they would find the ferry girl. Hiei uncovered his Jagan eye in order to search the area for signs of their enemy. He saw nothing. They continued on their journey towards a forgotten corner of Makai.

The sky began to darken the closer they got and soon lightening began to flash. In the distance they could see the outline of a sprawling castle sitting on a hill. As they got closer Hiei threw off his cloak, while Yusuke turned into his Mazuko form; Kuwabara called for his Spirit Sword and Kurama transformed into Yoko. Before they reached the hill the four stopped in a clearing to discuss how they planned to rescue Botan.

Yusuke and Kuwabara offered to stay outside the castle and take care of anyone that might get in their way while Hiei and Kurama would enter the dark castle and rescue Botan. Once they were all clear on their roles the four looked at each other on last time and then went off in different directions.

Kurama and Hiei started scaling the hill to reach the castle. The climb itself was easy enough however getting past the traps set was a little more difficult. Every so often the two apparitions would encounter an obstacle in the form of demons.

The first few demons they encountered were child's play for the two S class demons, one swing of Kurama's rose whip and one slash of Hiei's katana was enough to vanquish them. The next few obstacles required a little more stealth but in the end Kurama and Hiei were victorious.

Meanwhile Yusuke and Kuwabara were having the time of their lives, well at least Yusuke was. He was enjoying beating the crap out of any demon he encountered. Kuwabara on the other hand was a little less enthusiastic. Although he enjoyed a good fight he couldn't help but feel bad that he couldn't do more to help Kurama and Botan. He was becoming distracted with worry and Yusuke had to help him out with a few blasts from his shotgun.

"Kuwabara pay attention" screamed Yusuke as the dust began to settle after his latest blast.

"Thanks Urameshi" Kuwabara replied, his thoughts turned back to Kurama. He felt bad; he knew what it was like to have the love of your life taken away. Although in Kuwabara's case it was a little different considering Yukina still had no clue Kuwabara loved her.

Yusuke and Kuwabara continued their assault on the lower class demons and soon their numbers were dwindling. The two boys soon were able to start trying to catch up to Kurama and Hiei.

Meanwhile Kurama and Hiei had finally made their way past the hoard of demons and were standing before a huge set of doors.

"Its too easy" Kurama said.

"Agreed" replied Hiei.

'Lets find an alternate way in. I have a feeling this may be a trap" Kurama said as he began to search for another way inside.

Hiei nodded and once again used his Jagan, after a few minutes Hiei opened his eyes and called to his friend. Kurama turned and nodded. Soon the two were quietly making their way around to a seemingly forgotten part of the castle. The walls were in ruins so the two demons entered without being noticed. They made their way down the hallway Kurama using his lamp weeds to light their way.

Every few paces they would encounter a low level demon, but they were no match for Kurama in his Yoko form. Hiei just stood to the side and let his friend get out all his frustration and anger on the unsuspecting and weak demons that got in his way. Soon the hallway was littered with demon corpses.

Kurama took one look behind him and smirked "Pitiful" he said and turned to continue his search for his beloved.

Hiei said noting he just followed his friend every once in a while glancing at him. Kurama's face never changed, he still had a look on his face that would strike fear into the heart of anyone who might look at him. Soon the two were stepping into a large circular room.

Suddenly the room lit up and a strange laugh could be heard echoing off the walls.

"So you found me Spirit Fox" the voice said as the laughter died down.

"Show yourself" Kurama said.

A great cloud of mist started to flood the room and Kurama and Hiei put their guards up. The mist started to settle and soon a figure stepped out of the shadows his eyes glowing red.

"You" Kurama said as he glared at him.

"Yes" was the strange mans reply.

Yusuke and Kuwabara had finally made their way to the top of the hill and soon were standing in front of the same doors Kurama and Hiei had stood in front of just moments earlier. Not being as smart as Kurama and Hiei the two teens charged in and fell right into a trap. Before they knew it the two teens were hanging upside down with vicious dog like creatures nipping at them.

"Uh Urameshi" said Kuwabara.

"What?" Yusuke said impatiently.

"How are we gonna get out of this?" Kuwabara asked.

"Give me a minute I'm thinking" screamed Yusuke.

'That'll take forever' Kuwabara thought.

Before long they both started feeling ill at being hung upside down for so long and Yusuke was losing his patience. Yusuke screamed again and shot a huge blast from his finger. Soon the two found themselves on the floor. They stood up rubbing their sore spots and made their way down the dark hall, Kuwabara's sword lighting the way.

"Where is she?" Kurama said between clenched teeth.

The man laughed again and replied "Safe here with me" and with that he waived his hand and an image of Botan appeared. Her clothes were torn and tattered, her face was smeared with dirt and her hands were bound in chains. Kurama growled at the sight of his love bound and chained.

"You will pay" he growled.

"Will i?" the man said as he waived his hand again and the image disappeared.

He spoke again "I have taken something from the legendary fox bandit, how ironic."

"She will never be yours" Kurama said as he took a step forward.

"She has always been mine Spirit Fox, you see I have been watching her for a long time, she was always meant to be mine, until you came along and stole her from me" he said as he summoned his weapon.

Hiei took a step forward but Kurama put up an arm to stop him. He sent Hiei a look and whispered "Let me, please go and help Yusuke." Hiei nodded and disappeared.

Kurama took a rose from his hair and transformed it into his rose whip. He took a step towards the dark figure and lashed out with his whip. The man blocked Kurama's lash with his blade. While Kurama fought Botan's captor, Hiei went in search of Yusuke and Kuwabara.


	17. Chapter 17

Together 

Chapter 17

The fire demon soon found Yusuke and Kuwabara. They were in a hallway surrounded by a group of demons, in a flash Hiei was upon them and soon the demons fell to the ground dead. The two teens looked at the short demon and Yusuke said "Hiei, thanks man."

"Hnnn" was Hiei's reply.

"Where's fox boy?" Yusuke asked.

'Let's go, we have to find the onna" Hiei said as he sheathed his sword before turning and walking away. The two boys stared at him for a second and then went running trying to catch up.

Botan opened her eyes and blinked, she felt sick to her stomach. She moved to push her bangs from her face but her hand never reached. She looked up and found that her hands were chained to a wall. She began to panic, but then thought panicking wouldn't help her escape and took a few deep breaths to calm her rapidly beating heart.

'How am I going to get out of this?' she thought. She hung her head and began to think of a possible escape.

Kurama continued to lash out at the dark figure, but his every blow was blocked. He swing his whip once more at the figure and was satisfied when the whip made contact and he could smell fresh blood. The figure looked down at the gash on his arm and smirked "Was that supposed to hurt?"

Kurama pulled his whip back and bared his teeth. He breathed deeply and ran forward to once again attach the dark man. This time instead of using his whip he transformed the plant into a sword. The two blades clashed and sparks flew. Kurama's golden eyes flashed with rage and the dark man's eyes flashed in amusement at his opponent's fury.

"So this is all you have Spirit Fox?" the dark one said.

Kurama lowered his weapon and began to laugh; the dark figure lowered his blade and looked at Kurama confusion evident on his face. Kurama's laughter died down and he spoke "You underestimate me."

The dark figure sneered and moved to raise his blade once more but his arm was paralyzed. He looked at Kurama his features contorted in anger "What have you done to me?"

Kurama just looked at him and replied "Why I've paralyzed you with one of my plants."

"How?" the figure asked.

Kurama smirked and looked at the gash on the man's arm. The figure looked to where Kurama's gaze was and he understood. Kurama stood in front of his enemy and spoke again "I warned you she was never yours. I don't care how long you think you have loved her, you are nothing but scum the lowest of the low and you deserve much worse than I will give you."

"I will have her, she will be mine! And I will get you for this fox" the figure screamed as his others limbs were immobilized. Kurama began to walk away and turned back once more to look at the figure a wicked grin on his face "No" was all he said as he once again reached for his whip and struck down the man who had stolen his beloved.

Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara had come across a dark staircase. Hiei and Yusuke stepped forward and Kuwabara stopped them and stuttered "Um don't you think we should wait for Kurama?"

"No, the fox can take care of himself' Hiei said as he began his descent.

Kurama breathed a sigh of relief when the lights left the eyes of his enemy. It was over, he turned his whip back into a rose and returned the rose to his hair. He quickly began to run to where he thought he sensed Botan's energy.

Botan began to panic again she heard footsteps descending the stairs and cowered in the corner. She cloased her eyes and waited for her kidnapper to show himself. She felt him bend down in front of her and place his fingers on her chin and tilt her head upwards. She kept her eyes closed until a familiar voice said her name.

She opened her eyes and was met with a pair of golden ones. She let out a yelp of surprise.

"Don't be scared Botan, it's me" the voice said and with that Kurama transformed back into his human form.

"Kurama" she cried as she tried to wrap her arms around him, but her arms didn't move then she remembered she was chained to a wall.

"Botan are you alright?" Kurama asked.

"Yes" she replied as she watched him pick the locks and free her arms. Once her arms were free she threw herself at Kurama and he fell over with her on top of him. They gazed at each other and she flushed and moved so he could sit up.

"Thank you for coming to save me" she whispered.

"Oh Botan you don't need to thank me I came because I love you and I didn't want to see you hurt" he replied.

She jerked her head to look at him and said "Oh Kurama, I love you too" and with that he pulled her close and kissed her like he had never kissed her before. She leaned into him and wrapped herself around him. They never heard the others enter the room, they just stayed in each other's arms until Yusuke said "Get a load of this, should we leave you two alone?"

Kurama looked at him and growled and Botan buried her head in his shoulder.

"Maybe we should go" Kurama said as he stood up and helped Botan stand. She tried to walk but her legs wouldn't cooperate and she felt herself begin to fall but Kurama caught her and scooped her up in his arms and carried her back to Spirit World.

"So who was he?" Botan asked Koenma as she stared at her captor's image on the screen.

"Well as far as I can tell he was a nobody, just someone who had seen you on one of your quests to Makai to guide a spirit and became obsessed with you" Koenma replied.

"Oh" Botan said as she turned to walk out of Koenma's office. Before she could leave she heard him say "Don't worry Botan he can't hurt you anymore, and I will make sure he is punished severely for his actions."

"Thank you Koenma" she said as she headed for her room.

**A few days later. . . **

Botan knocked on Kurama's door and began to fidget until the door swung open to reveal the red head.

"Hello Botan" Kurama said as he ushered her inside.

"Hello" she replied shyly as he led her to the sofa where they could both sit.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked.

"Yes I am thank you" she replied as she looked over at him. She opened her mouth to say something else but quickly shut it and looked away from him. Kurama could sense her nervousness and said "Botan I want you to know I meant what I said in the castle."

She turned to look at him once more and before she knew it she found herself being held in his arms. He wasted no time and leaned down to capture her lips in a searing kiss. Her body responded and once he released her so she could breathe she said "I love you too Kurama."

He smiled at her and picked her up off the couch and headed towards the bedroom where they proved just how much they loved each other.

**Well that is it for Together; I hope you have all enjoyed the story. I am no good at action sequences so please give me honest opinions and comments on what you thought about it. I want to thank all who have followed this story faithfully and I want you to know I have enjoyed reading your comments and I take them to heart when I sit down to write. Please keep reading!**


End file.
